


keep your brittle heart warm

by codenametargeter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is going to fix this, Dimilix but make it a Hades AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: As long as Byleth can remember, Dimitri has been in the House of Rhea. It's not until they start their quest to fight their way out of the Underworld that they meet the man who still has his heart even after death. And Felix Fraldarius is very much not what they expected.Or, in other words... Dimilix but in the Hades video game by way of Patrochilles.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	keep your brittle heart warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hades has eaten my brain completely. And, like, I know that Thanatos has Big Felix Energy but Patrochilles just screamed Dimilix at me and so this fic happened. 
> 
> Please don't think too hard about what route this supposedly took place in. It's a hand-waving mixture of AM+CF. Sort of. Look, just roll with it please.

For as long as Byleth can remember, Dimitri has always been in the House of Rhea. 

They know a little about his life from back when he walked the earth amongst his fellow mortals. He was King Dimitri Blaiddyd of Faerghus, the Savior King. The stories say he was a fearsome warrior who could strike down entire legions on his own with nothing more than a lance. They speak of how he was orphaned young and always carried an immense burden of responsibility upon his shoulders. And there are so many different stories about how he came to lose his eye that Byleth hasn’t the faintest idea which one is true. 

But the stories don’t say anything about the man Dimitri is behind the armor. 

He has always been kind to Byleth, never raising his voice or offering an overly harsh word. Rhea decreed that he would teach her offspring about the ways of weapons and war and so he did. At first, they had expected he would be less capable with weapons that aren’t a lance given his affinity for it. They were quickly proven wrong. He trained them in everything from the lance to the sword to the bow to armored gauntlets, taking the time to properly explain the strengths and weaknesses of each. Even a shield, Dimitri explained, can be used as a weapon in addition to defense. Eagerly, Byleth absorbed everything the great warrior king had to teach them.

So much time spent together and yet Byleth eventually realizes how little they knew about Dimitri himself. He rarely speaks about himself outside of battles he partook in and those tales are always tinged with sorrow. And yet those have nothing on the rare moments that, when he thinks no one else is looking, Dimitri looks so impossibly sad and alone as he trails his fingertips across the polished surface of the Aegis shield. Byleth never asks him why. It seems rude to pry.

Instead, they begin their impossible task of fighting their way out of the Underworld. They die and they die and they die again. 

“Back so soon?” Flayn asks as they drag themself out of the river yet again. “One of the Gorgons got you again?”

“Yes,” Byleth says, wincing at the memory.

Flayn nods before getting to the question she really cares about. “Did you catch any more fish this time?” 

“No.”

“Oh.” She looks down sorrowfully. “Maybe next time.”

Byleth nods and then moves along, stopping to pat Cerberus as they ignore their mother’s taunts before they head over to check in with Dimitri. They’ve gotten in the habit of debriefing after every escape attempt. Sometimes, he has useful suggestions that help them get further the next time they encounter whatever killed them most recently. Mostly, it’s just nice to talk with him. He has a comforting presence that they appreciate after the pain of dying yet again.

This time, when they give him another bottle of the contraband nectar, Dimitri hesitates before accepting. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture but… you should know that my heart belongs to another even though I cannot be with him.” 

Blinking, it takes Byleth a moment to realize what he’s saying and then they shake their head. “I give it as a token of appreciation, sir. As a sign of respect for my teacher.” 

“In which case, I thank you,” Dimitri says and their conversation moves to other matters.

Briefly, they wonder who could have won the heart of the former king and hero and if it’s a name they know from the stories but the matter is put far from their mind as they return to their quest. 

It’s during their third time in Elysium when they encounter someone new who doesn’t immediately try to kill them which is novel. He is a human man with dark hair and on the shorter side of average, standing alone with his arms folded across his chest as he stares at the stream that goes through the grove. “What do you want?” he asks without turning to look at them or any pleasantries.

Byleth answers, “To pass through.” He says nothing. “May I?”

Finally, he turns to face them, drawing one of the swords sheathed at his hip. “Duel me.”

They suppress a sigh and raise their own sword, letting the stranger make the first move. Something about this fight feels different from all the rest. Clearly, he takes the fight seriously but it also feels like he does so more for his own reasons than because of Rhea’s decree that Byleth must be stopped. It’s almost like this is his form of entertainment, as odd as that might sound. 

“You’re decent,” the mysterious warrior eventually says, stepping back and lowering his sword.

Byleth lowers their own sword and bows their head. “Thank you, sir.”

“Who trained you?” he asks. 

“The master of arms in my mother’s House.”

“What’s their name?”

“Dimitri.”

The warrior’s face goes disturbingly blank. “Dimitri,” he says, voice flat.

Byleth nods. “Yes, sir. He was King Dimitri of Faerghus when he still lived.”

“I know who Dimitri Blaiddyd is better than you ever could,” the warrior snaps with cold fury. He turns away. “Get out.”

And so they do, taking the glowing pomegranate beside the exit with them. As much as they want to speculate more about who this angry warrior is and how he knows Dimitri, they have a mission to complete.

(They don’t complete their mission. Not this time.)

(Ferdinand is really starting to get on Byleth’s nerves.)

(At least Cerberus still loves them.)

Still, the memory of dueling the stranger comes back as soon as he sees Dimitri standing at his post with Areadbhar in hand. “Sir,” Byleth says somewhat hesitantly. “I met someone in Elysium this time who knew you.”

Dimitri doesn’t seem all of that surprised. “I knew many brave warriors in my time. What was their name?”

Byleth shakes their head. “I don’t know. He didn’t say. But he was short, darked haired. Very good with a sword.” 

“Felix,” Dimitri whispers, the name pulled forth from his lips unconsciously. 

Suddenly, it all makes sense. Most of the stories are about Dimitri but they remember some of them speaking about a Felix Fraldarius, a childhood friend of the king who always fought alongside him as his shield. His skill with a blade was supposed to be unmatched. Suddenly, the warrior’s “you’re decent” seems like far more of a compliment than they’d originally taken it. 

“Did he seem well?” Dimitri asks. “I mean… did he seem content?”

“No. He was angry. Challenged me to a duel.”

And then, oddly enough, Dimitri smiles. “Then he’s doing well. Thank you for telling me, Byleth. It has been many years since I’ve heard any word of my Felix since we both died and left the mortal realm. Now tell me: how far did you get this time?”

As luck would have it, Byleth doesn’t have to wait all that long before Elysium deposits them back at Felix’s metaphorical doorstep. This time, they’re ready when Felix points his sword at them and demands another duel. It doesn’t end in a draw this time but rather with Felix’s sword at the hollow of Byleth’s throat. 

“You let your guard get too low when you’re moving fast,” Felix says. “Fix that before someone kills you.”

“Someone has,” Byleth says, lowering their weapon. “A dozen someones.”

Felix frowns. “You’re not dead.”

“No.”

“Then how…” His amber eyes narrow first in confusion and then in realization. He makes a noise of disgust. “You’re a god.” 

Byleth nods. “I am the child of Rhea.” 

“Then why are you here?”

“I am fighting my way out of the Underworld.” 

“Idiot. You’ll never make it.”

“Not yet.”

Felix makes another one of his sounds of disgust but this one sounds like it’s tinged with the tiniest bit of respect. It’s fascinating what a range they have.

After what happened last time, Byleth isn’t sure if bringing up Dimitri again is wise but curiosity wins out. “You’re Felix, yes? Felix Fraldarius?” 

“Figured that out, did you?” Felix says. 

“With some help.”

His amber eyes narrow. “You told the boar about me.” 

“The boar?” Byleth asks with a frown.

“Dimitri.”

“Oh. Yes.” They pause. “Why do you call him the boar?”

Felix continues on like he hasn’t heard their question. “You shouldn’t have.” 

“Why not?”

“Because he’s a fool who listened to ghosts and his own desire for revenge,” Felix snaps. “And we died for it.”

They think they already know the answer but Byleth asks anyways, “Do you want me to tell him anything?” 

Turning away, Felix says, “I have nothing to say to the boar. If he had anything to say to me after sending me to die, he would have already sought me out here. Get out.”

They leave again. And then they die again.

Maybe they should respect Felix’s wishes but, quite frankly, Byleth has known Dimitri for far longer and if he wants to hear more about how his comrade was doing, then Byleth will happily relay messages between them. Or whatever one would consider what Felix says.

“What did he mean by all of that, sir?” Byleth asks once they finish repeating what Felix said.

Dimitri’s knuckles whiten as he grips his lance, leaning heavily upon it. “I… I don’t think I’m ready to talk to anyone about what happened. We may have died in battle a long time ago but it still feels too soon.”

Byleth nods and drops the subject. Their curiosity doesn’t outweigh their respect for their teacher so instead, they wait until Dimitri indicates that he’s willing after the next time Byleth casually mentions that they encountered Felix again.

“You asked what happened between us,” Dimitri says. “Do you still want to know?”

“Only if you’d like to tell me,” Byleth says.

Dimitri inhales deeply. “Very well then. The war in Fódlan was… horrifying. All of us made decisions we aren’t proud of and we have to live with them even after we died. And I…” He looks away for a moment. “Felix and I grew up together. Our families have always been linked together but I cared about him as more than the man who might be my right hand one day and he… well, our relationship was rather fraught at times and not without reason. But we loved each other and he followed me into war when I asked without a second thought.” 

Byleth nods, trying to mentally match what their teacher has just told them with the stories they’ve heard about the war which admittedly isn’t much. “Then he’s the one you spoke of before. Who has your heart.”

“Yes,” Dimitri says, “even if he no longer wants it.” 

“Why wouldn't he?”

“Because I sent him to lead the attack on Arianrhod even though he begged me not to and Felix… it is not in his nature to beg. He said his place was at my side but I ignored him and listened to my need for vengeance instead. And Arianrhod is where he died. Alone.”

There aren’t any words that Byleth can say that won’t sound hollow and so they just nod. Dimitri looks so sad and forlorn, haunted by the past, that finally they say, “It wasn’t your fault, sir.” 

“Wasn’t it though?” The question is clearly rhetorical especially since Dimitri barely even pauses long enough for a breath. “I’m sorry, Byleth. I thought I was ready to speak of him but I…”

“I understand,” Byleth says before they step away to give him some privacy or at least as much privacy as anyone can get in a public hallway. Cerberus needs more pets anyways. 

As luck would have it, they encounter Felix again on their very next attempt to break free. 

“You again,” Felix says with a sound of disgust. 

“Hello, sir,” Byleth says with the same degree of politeness as always. “I hope you’ve been well.” 

“I’m dead.” 

“All the same.”

They duel, just like they always do, and then Byleth loses, just like they almost always do. (They won once. They’re still very proud of that. They don’t expect to have it happen again but they’ll keep trying. There’s a metaphor in there somewhere)

“So,” Felix says as they both catch their breath. “What nonsense did the boar fill your head with this time?” 

Byleth doesn’t pretend to be an expert at understanding people but they think they can detect a note of actual interest in his tone and so they answer honestly. “He told me how you died.”

It’s like a door slams shut, locking a part of Felix behind it. “Did he tell you that he ordered me to die before him?”

“Yes.”

There’s a flash of anger in his amber eyes. “And did he tell you that he has yet to come see me since _he_ died?”

It seems wrong to lie and so Byleth says, “No,” and then, “But I think he loves you still. Or at least he says you still have his heart.” 

“He should ask if I even want it.” 

Dimitri isn’t there so Byleth asks, “Do you?”

Felix tells them to get out. They’re getting used to it. He’s very good at saying a lot with non-answers and they don’t think it’s intentional.

What they can’t get a handle on is the relationship between Dimitri and Felix. Clearly, Dimitri loves Felix and yet, he hasn’t seen him at all in the after life. Byleth has never been in love like that but they cannot fathom feeling so deeply for a person and not trying to find their way back to them. So Byleth snoops. (They’re getting very good at it. There are just so many relationships in the Underworld strained by death and they want to help if they can especially for someone they care about.) They snoop until they find just enough information to ask the right questions.

“I thought I told you to leave it be,” Dimitri says, brow furrowing into a frown when Byleth brings up the potential existence of a contract. 

They nod and say, “You did but… Is there a reason why you haven’t seen Felix since you died?”

For the first time that Byleth can recall, Dimitri actually looks somewhat angry with them. “Why do you insist on asking about the ancient past? There’s nothing to be done about it. I failed Felix in life and I would not fail him in death as well.” 

Blinking, Byleth says, “I don’t understand, sir.”

Dimitri sighs and readjusts his grip on Areadbhar, something about him softening. “When Felix fell at Arianrhod, my grief destroyed me. I blamed myself and then I… lost a part of myself too. I wasn’t the king or even the man I should have been afterwards. And Faerghus paid the price for it. The only thing I did right… the only thing I _could_ do right was to make a deal with your mother when I died.”

And suddenly, they do understand. “You signed a contact.”

He nods. “I did. My service in the House of Rhea for Felix’s place in Elysium.” 

“And he doesn’t know?”

“How could he?” Dimitri asks rhetorically. “He is there and my place is here. But Felix is worth it. He always has been. Even if he hates me for it.”

For a long moment, Byleth just stares at him before announcing, “I can fix this!” and turning on their heel to go find Seteth before Dimitri can say anything more. They were the one who’d dredged up these memories and feelings for Dimitri and what’s the point of being the child of the Queen of the Underworld if they can’t do _something_ to help the man who’s been their teacher and mentor for years? If nothing else, this entire experience has taught Byleth the value of perseverance. Maybe they can’t fight their way past Rhea yet but they can help Dimitri and Felix as partial repayment for all of the help they’ve given them. 

_They can fix this._

“I’m leaving in a few minutes on another escape attempt,” Byleth declares without any preamble several days later. “You should come with me.” 

Dimitri looks so unbearably sad as he says, “You know I cannot leave your mother’s house.” 

Byleth shakes their head. “No, you can now. I altered the terms of the contract so you can visit Elysium whenever you please. So you can visit Felix.”

He sucks his breath in sharply. “Byleth, if this is a jest of some sort…”

Shaking their head again, they say, “No, I really did find the contract and change what it said. You can go to him, sir. Explain what you did.” 

“I…” Seemingly overwhelmed, Dimitri lowers his gaze for a moment before he meets their eye again. “He may not be happy to see me.”

“You have to at least try,” Byleth says, standing firm. “And I could use your help with fighting my way through the other realms.”

His laugh could barely be called it; it’s more of an amused exhalation but it seems to break the tension. “You don’t need my help,” Dimitri says, “but very well. If you insist. It will be good to stretch my legs.”

Byleth very much _does_ insist. 

Both Tartarus and Asphodel take barely any time at all with Dimitri to aid them. Death hasn’t slowed him down and he spins his lance far faster than any man his size has a right to. They know that Dimitri won’t continue with them past whenever they encounter Felix but a part of Byleth really wishes he could face Ferdinand and Hubert with them just for the look on Ferdinand’s face. 

Any thoughts of knocking Ferdinand to his rear flee from Byleth’s mind the minute they step foot in Felix’s grove. The swordsman is facing away from them but Dimitri instantly sucks his breath in the moment he catches sight of him. “Felix…” he whispers, voice filled with longing. 

Gently, Byleth guides him towards the bridge and then across it. “Go to him.”

Dimitri hesitates, looking more unsure than they’ve ever seen him. “I…”

It’s enough to catch Felix’s attention. He whirls around to face them, amber eyes going wide as he realizes exactly who has invaded his grove. “Boar! What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, Felix,” Dimitri says, staying where he is.

Felix juts out his hip, placing one hand upon it. “Why now? Because this one made you?” 

Dimitri _still_ hasn’t taken another step closer and so Byleth pushes him hard, making him stumble forward as they say, “Because his contract with Rhea said he couldn’t come here. But we changed it.”

“Contract?” Felix narrows his eyes. “What contract?”

As if approaching a skittish animal, Dimitri very slowly begins to close the distance between them. “I was wrong to send you to Arianrhod. I know that now. When you fell there, I felt like a part of me had died along with you and then the rest of me passed into death not long later.”

“So I heard.” 

“I thought that if there was anything I could do for you here in the afterlife, that I owed you that much. I owe you more than that really. I owe you--”

“Stop talking,” Felix cuts him off. “Are you trying to tell me that you made a deal so they’d send me here and that it’s what kept you away?”

Dimitri nods. They’re all of an arm’s length apart now. “Yes.”

“Idiot!” Felix says. “You absolute…” And then he closes the last bit of distance between them, grabbing at Dimitri’s hair and yanking his head down into a kiss. For a moment, Dimitri appears frozen, not visibly reacting, but then Areadbhar clatters to the ground as he wraps both arms around Felix, pulling the shorter man flush against him and up onto his toes, curling around him. It’s a while before they break apart for air and somehow, Felix is still glaring up at him. “There’s no fucking point in being in paradise if you’re not here with me.” 

Dimitri flushes, something they’ve never seen before. “I’m sorry, my love. It seemed the right thing to do at the time. I was, perhaps, not at my most level headed when I first arrived here.”

“Idiot,” Felix says again but he sounds fonder this time as he presses a palm flat against Dimitri’s chest, directly over his heart. 

“My name, Felix,” Dimitri says as he caresses his face with one large hand. “I would hear it from your lips again after so much time.” 

He looks thoroughly embarrassed by the tenderness even though there’s no one there to witness it but Byleth (and quite frankly, they think he’s forgotten they’re even there) but Felix softly says, “Dimitri,” nonetheless before Dimitri bends to kiss him again, this time with what looks like significantly more tongue. 

It’s somewhere around the point when Dimitri hoists Felix into the air and he wraps his legs around his waist that Byleth thinks that they probably really should be on their way and give them a bit of privacy or at least as much privacy as they can have in this grove where anyone can technically wander through. Neither of them seem to particularly notice when Byleth makes their exit. Can’t keep Elysium’s Champions waiting.

Dimitri isn’t there the next time that Byleth dies and returns to the House. Nor the next.

“This is your doing, my child,” Rhea says from their elevated desk. “You altered the terms and now Dimitri never has to return to this place. I do hope you’re satisfied.” 

“It was the right thing to do,” Byleth says even though they miss Dimitri’s calming presence and wise words especially so soon after dying. “He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

Rhea arches both of her eyebrows. “We had best hope so. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more work to do.”

Not her most subtle but Byleth nods and moves along. They’ve got another escape attempt to prepare for anyways. Maybe they’ll take Aegis this time… 

They’re pleased to see Dimitri standing in his usual place the next time they are forcibly returned home. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” Byleth says.

Perhaps it’s their imagination but Dimitri seems like he’s standing a little straighter. Like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He smiles at them in greeting. “You only altered the specifics of my deal with Rhea, not erased it entirely. But it is altered enough for me to visit my Felix whenever we both wish it.”

“He’s forgiven you then?” Byleth asks.

“There is plenty left for us to work through still but…” One corner of his mouth twitches further upwards. “I believe he is content to maintain his custody of my heart and to allow me to cherish his.”

The love that Dimitri clearly feels for Felix radiates out from him in waves, even without the other man present. It’s almost overwhelming. Byleth says, “I’m glad to hear that, sir. If anyone deserves happiness, it’s you.”

Dimitri shakes his head. “I’m not sure if that’s true. I have made more than my share of mistakes, many of which others paid for but regardless, I have a second chance. Most people don’t even get one in life, much less in death. And I am grateful to you for giving this to us. We both are.” 

“Even Felix?”

“Even Felix even if he’ll never admit it.”

“Will you see him again soon?”

“When next I’m off duty,” Dimitri says with that same small smile. “I suspect I will be spending much of my off duty time at his side for the foreseeable future. Or at least until Felix grows tired of me and wants his solitude back for a time.”

“I’m happy for you both,” Byleth says and means it. And then their curiosity got the best of them. “Did he ask you to duel him?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “No, not this time. We have perhaps fought too much for that to be a part of our first reunion. Do you know what we did?” He pauses, clearly expecting an answer so Byleth shakes their head no. “We danced.”

They’re really not sure if that’s supposed to be a euphemism or not. 

Luck continues to be on their side though (at least where Dimitri and Felix are concerned) and they run into Felix on their very next escape attempt. 

“Did you know that that sentimental fool instructed them to mix our ashes together after he died?” Felix asks without so much as a hello or even a curt instruction to duel him. 

Byleth tilts their head to the left. “Are you… upset that he did?”

Felix shakes his head. “No. It’s just so…” He breaks off abruptly and looks away. “I suppose I should thank you. Dimitri says you’re responsible for altering his contact.” 

“It’s what any friend would do,” Byleth says, ducking their head and staring at the ground modestly. 

“No. It’s really not.” The minute Byleth raises their gaze back up, Felix immediately looks flustered. “I mean. You’re a god. Why do you even care about some dead mortals?” 

There’s an easy answer obviously but Byleth takes a moment to consider their words first. “Because Dimitri has always been kind to me and if I don’t use the authority granted to me as Rhea’s child to help people who deserve better than their contract gave them, I do not deserve that power.”

Felix stares at them for a few painfully long seconds before he says, “Heh. You’re not what I expected for a godling.” 

“Is that good?” 

He shrugs and then gestures towards the door. “Go on. There’s a loud mouthed fool waiting for you again.”

“Yes, sir,” Byleth says, not trying to hide their smile. 

“And don’t think this gets you out of dueling me next time,” Felix says to their back, sounding more and more like his usual self. “Your sword work is still sloppy.” 

“Is there anything you’d like me to tell Dimitri when I see him?” Byleth asks.

He pauses for the briefest of moments before saying, “No. He already knows.”

(Byleth would really appreciate it if the record reflects that they _did_ take down both Ferdinand and Hubert again and if anyone thinks they could do better, perhaps _they_ should try fighting Rhea and see how they fare.) 

Things change. Eventually, they fight their way past Rhea to find their father and learn the painful truth: that they can never live in the world above. And so the cycle continues. Byleth fights. Byleth dies. Byleth fights again. But now… 

But now, they know they might encounter Dimitri and Felix together during their journey and for a brief moment, they will be fortunate enough to briefly bear witness to a love strong enough to be worth fighting for even after death. They might be there to see as Dimitri looks down at Felix with such fondness before he presses a kiss to his lips and then as Felix pretends as if the entire affair is absurd but cannot hide the love plainly written in his own amber eyes as he yanks Dimitri into another kiss. They might be there to see as the king and his shield spar with each other, skills not eroded by death. And they might be there to see as the two men simply stand there with their arms around each other, watching the water flow past them with no words necessary between them until they realize they are no longer alone and greet Byleth with smiles and Felix offers a challenge for another duel. 

Byleth has not yet found love for themselves but when they do… perhaps. 

Perhaps. 


End file.
